Crossover Persona
by Zweiela77
Summary: Tentunya kalian tw P3 n P4 kn? Nah, kami akan menceritakan Persona Users dari Indonesia yg akan bertemu I.T dan S.E.E.S Waktu mulai berputar, inilah kisah mereka semua... WARNING : OCs, sedikit Yaoi ama Yuri mungkin..
1. Prologue

Kir (Zweiela77): Yap, disini bersama Kir dan...

Rin : Aizawa Rin! Serta...

Ai : Ryouma Aiko!

Kir : Memberikan sebuah cerita, 'CROSSOVER PERSONA'!!

Rin : Yg nulis ada dua org. Aku ama Kir!

Ai : Dan saya seba-

Kir : Ai hanya mengkomentar doank! *dimarahin Ai*

Ai : Daripada buang waktu, mending sekarang kita kasih para Readers membaca!

Kir : Stuju!

Rin : S'lamat membaca~!!

~blank~

CROSSOVER PERSONA

**Prologue**

**In Indonesia, Jakarta  
**

**Ruang Kepala Sekolah SMPK 1 BPK Penabur**

"Permisi," kata seorang perempuan sambil membuka pintu, "Anda memanggil saya, Kanzaki-sensei?" "Ah! Shishiten-san! Akhirnya kamu datang juga," kata Kanzaki-sensei yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya (lho kok? Napa guru -kepala skul lagi!- duduk di meja?? *diskors karna ngehina guru*), maksud saya, yang sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Anyway, busway (pake bahasa gaul??), Shishiten-san, kamu pasti sudah tahu mengapa saya panggil kamu ke sini bukan?" tanya Kanzaki-sensei sambil melihat kertas-kertas yang berantakan di meja kerjanya (guru apa murid sih? Kok meja berantakan?? *digemplang Kanzaki-sensei*). Murid itu, Shishiten Kirito, hanya menganggukkan kepala bertanda, ya.

"... ..." Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik dan Kanzaki-sensei kembali bicara, "Baiklah, kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan." "... Ya" "Saya berharap sangat besar terhadap kamu, Shishiten-san," kata Kanzaki-sensei, nada suaranya mulai serius "Saya mengerti," jawab Kirito.

Kanzaki-sensei membongkokkan tubuhnya dan mengambil sebuah file di laci mejanya. Ia membuka file tersebut dan matanya pun melihat isi file itu. "Shishiten-san," kata Kanzaki-sensei dengan nada tegas "Ya?" jawab Kirito "Jangan mempermalukan nama sekolah kita ini, mengerti?" kata Kanzaki-sensei dengan suara lantangnya itu.

"Ya...," jawab Kirito "Data-data yang kamu perlukan sudah ada di sini. Kamu minta Kazuki-sensei formulir Hoshizora School, kamu sudah tahu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat bukan?" tanya Kanzaki-sensei sambil memberikan Kirito file yang ia pegangin dari tadi (Buat apa dipegang??).

Kiritopun mengambil file tersebut dari tangan Kanzaki-sensei, "Terima kasih, Sensei. Saya permisi dulu," katanya dan iapun berjalan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah SMPK 1 BPK Penabur.

~blank~

"Oi! Kir!!" seru seorang murid dari kejauhan. Kirito memutar kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut. Terlihat dua orang murid dengan gender yang sama seperti dirinya yaitu, perempuan.

"Rin! Ai!!" seru Kirito balik, mendekati mereka. "Lo sudah ketemu sama Kanzaki-sensei?" tanya Rin, anak yang berambut light brown itu "Udah ko," jawab Kirito singkat.

"Jadi lo bakalan pergi ke Jepang beneran?" tanya Aiko dan Kirito hanya menganggukkan kepala.

~blank~

"Rin!!" teriak mamanya Rin

"Apa, ma?" teriak Rin

"Pergi belanja sono!!" teriak mama

"Males ah! Suru embak aja!" teriak Rin

"Nih, anak jangan ngeyel ya! Udah pergi aja, kalau gak, mama gak beliin game Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, ya!!" teriak mama

Rin mengerang, "Uuh...! Padahal Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth lagi booming...!"

Dan Rin menghela nafas, "Okey, okey! Aku pergi dulu!!!"

~blank~

"Eh, untung! Dapet tiket lotere," kata Rin yang baru saja selesai belanja dan mendapatkan sebuah bonus dari belanja lebih dari 1 miliyar (Rin, kao kaya amat...) yaitu tiket lotere. Rinpun berpikir untung menggunakan tiket itu di tempat lotere.

"Ini pak," kata Rin sambil memberi tiket lotere itu ke tukang jaga lotere (Bener gak sih namanya??)

"Silakan memutar, non," kata bapak si tukang jaga lotere

Rinpun memutar kotak lotere itu dan...

PLUK!

Bola warna emas keluar dari kotak tersebut. Sang bapak tukang jaga lotere dan Rin melihat papan dimana tempat tertulisnya arti dari bola itu.

_Bola Emas : Jalan-jalan ke Jepang selama 2 minggu untuk 2 orang!_

_Bola Silver : Dapat sepeda gunung_

_Bola merah : Gratis makan capcay, pete, sama babi hong selama 1 bulan!_

_Bola Putih : Anda kurang beruntung!!! DX_

Bola mata Rin berkedip.

Bola mata sang tukang jaga juga berkedip.

Lama-lama, bola mata Rin membesar dan ia berteriak,

"HOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEE!! Rin akan ke Jepang!!! Yahooo!!!"

~blank~

Kir : Ini prologue ny doank!

Readers : Kok gak ada charas dari P3 ama P4?!! Buat apa saya buang" waktu baca cerita yg gak ada mereka?! *marah*

Rin : Tenang! Tenang! Mereka bakal muncul di chapter 2!

Ai : Jadi, terus tonton ya! (mank ini film?)

Kir : Jgn lupa RnR ya!!


	2. Chapter 1 : The Departure

Kir : Hello again, minna-san!!

Rin : Sekarang Crossover Persona udah masuk ke chapter 1 lho!!

Kir : Oh ya! Saya lupa disclaimer di prologue ama di chapter 1 Games!! *panik*

Ai : lo dodol sih

Kir : Hei! jgn main ngehina ya!!

Ai : Emank ben-

Rin : Disclaimer:Kami bertiga tidak akan pernah memilik Persona ataupun org" yg ada didalamnya

Kir : *melanjutkan* Kalau memang kami yang memilikinya, sekarang Ai pasti udah deketin si Mi-

Ai : KIR BODOH!! Itu spoiler!!

Rin : Anyway, please have fun reading!!

Kir : Dan juga kami gak memilik sekolah BPK Penabur!!!

Ai : Atopun Bandara Soekarno-Hatta!!!

~blank~

**Chapter 1 : The Departure**

Rin berlari, berlari dan berlari. Ia terus berlari, sampai di perempatan ia belok kiri dan kembali berlari.

_Gua harus... memberi tahu mama!!_, pikir Rin yang terus berlari.

Barang belanjaannya hampir terbakar karna Rin berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya. Setelah berlari selama beberapa milenium (lebay amat sih authoressnya!), Rinpun sampai ke rumahnya yang besar itu.

Cat warna putih, atap rumah warna merah, pagar terbuat dari emas (Rin:penyakitnya mulai lagi *geleng-geleng kepala*), rerumputan yang dipenuhi oleh penghuni-penghuni alam sana (maksud authoress itu binatang semut, cacing, belalang dan hewan-hewan lainnya).

Rumah Rin termasuk rumah –yang tidak- sangat sederhana. Bertingkat 3 (ada lonteng tempat nyimpen barang lama).

_Perkenalan tentang rumah gua lama amat sih?!_, pikir Rin dengan sebal.

Anyway, Rin kembali melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu, berlari, ke rumah. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar (Rin:Gua bukan Kanji!) dan berteriak, "Mom!!! I'm home!!!" (alah, sok inggris *digampar Rin*)

"Ara," sebuah suara lembut menjawab, "You're back." Ibu Rin, tersenyum hangat pada Rin yang baru saja pulang dari belanja. "Ka-san! Ka-san!!" seru Rin yang terlihat hyper, "Aku menang lotere!"

"Honto?" tanya mama Rin

Rin mengangguk dengan penuh antusias

"Aku dapat tiket ke Jepang selama 2 minggu untuk 2 orang!!!" seru Rin lagi

"Ara, omelet-to!! (maksud mama Rin itu, omedetto, tapi karna udah tua kepleset. Rin sama mama Rin jgn marah ya.. xp)" seru mama Rin dengan tawa kecilnya

"Ka-san! Aku mau ajak Ai-chan pergi ya!!" seru Rin

"Boleh, asalkan bawa oleh-oleh ya," kata mama Rin.

~blank~

KRRRIIINNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Aiko!!!! Angkat thu telpon!!!!" seru mama Aiko dari atas genteng

... ... hening

"Nee-chan!! Denger gak sih lu?! Disuruh Oka-san angkat teflon! (lagi-lagi kepleset dari telepon, adik Ai-chan yg budeg kali... *digebuk adik Ai*)" seru adik Aiko yang sedang mandi (pantesan gak bener ngomongnya...)

"Berisik lu, otouto! Mandi aja sono!!" teriak Aiko dari basement

"AIKOOOOOO!!!!!!" mama Aiko teriak, seluruh kompleks mendengar teriakkan itu.

"IYE, IYE, GUE TAU!!!!!!!!" seru Aiko balik, dengan suara yang lebih kencang, kali ini satu kota denger.

Aikopun –dengan hati yang sangat-sangat tidak mau keluar dari basement (memang kao ngapain di basement?)- berjalan menuju teflon, eh salah, (gara-gara adenya Ai!) telepon.

Aiko mengangkatnya dan bilang, "Ape mau lu, hah?! Ganggu gue aje!"

'Ini... bener rumah Ryouma Aiko? Ato gue salah sambung?'

_Rin?!!_ "Ara, gomen, gomen! Kore wa Ryouma desu!!" kata Aiko yang cepet-cepet mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih halus.

'Apakah Aiko ada?'

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Aiko

'Ai-chan! Gue punya GOOD NEWS!'

"Apa?"

'Gue menang tiket ke Jepang selama 2 minggu untuk 2 orang!!'

"HAH?! Yang bener lo!!" seru Aiko yang tidak percaya

'Bener, sumpeh!'

"Truz? Gue boleh ikutan gak?!!"

'Tentu! Makanya gue sekarang telpon elu!'

"Aduh, Rin!!! Kamu memang yang paling hebat!! Thanks banget, Rin!!!" seru Aiko yang jadi hyper

'Yah udah! Minggu depan kita perginya! Sama kayak Kir!!!'

"Bener juga thu! Kita nanti jalan sama-sama aja!!" usul Aiko

'Ayo! Ayo!!'

~blank~

_Api mengelilingi dirinya. Dia tengok kanan-kiri yang hanya dia temukan hanyalah api, merah membara di tempat yang gelap ini._

'_Aniiyue! Aniiyue!! Aniiyue!!!'_

_Terdengar sebuah teriakan, api yang mengelilinginya semakin besar. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat karena panasnya suhu, tapi disaat yang bersamaan ia juga merasa sejuk._

_**Sakit**_

_**Sakit**_

_Dadanya terasa sesak, dia merasa paru-parunya menciut dengan sendirinya._

**Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantumu...**

Tidak!_, teriaknya_

**Di kegelapan ini hanya ada kamu dan aku...**

Aniiyue!! Hahayue!! Chichiyue!!!_, teriaknya lagi_

**Tak ada gunanya kamu berteriak..., tak seorangpun akan mendengar...**

Tolong! Tolong!!_, suaranya semakin serak, tenggorokkannya terasa kering, sangat sangat kering._

**Teriaklah semaumu... Kirito... Apapun yang kamu lakukan... Tak seorangpun akan datang menolong...**

Siapa saja... tolong... Aniiyue..._, kata Kirito, air matanya jatuh._

_Kiritopun berlari dan berlari._

**Percuma...**

Tidak!_, pikir Kirito_

_Lalu, Kirito melihat sesuatu didepan matanya._

_Dirinya sendiri_

_Tapi dalam ukuran tubuh yang lebih kecil, orang itu tampak berumur 4-5 tahun._

_**Kenapa?**__, tanya orang itu_

Eh...?

_**Kenapa...? Aku... tidak mau sendiri...**__, katanya_

_Kirito tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya dapat memandang dirinya sendiri_

_**Aku sudah lama hidup sendiri... Aku... Aku tak mau kau pergi!!!**__, serunya, seketika itu juga Kirito berpindah ke tempat yang berbeda._

_Putih, hanya putih yang ia lihat._

'_Ii ya! Dame ja, Aniiyue!!'_

_Kirito memutar kepalanya menuju suara yang ia dengar. Ia melihat seorang anak, berambut hitam dengan baju long-dress warna peach, sedang berteriak dengan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya bagaikan hujan._

_Didepan anak itu, ia melihat dua orang laki-laki, yang pertama terlihat sekitar umur 9-10 tahun dan satu lagi sekitar 11-12 tahun. Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi anak perempuan itu._

'_Aniiyue!! Aniiyueeeee!!!!'_

_Seketika itu juga warna merah menyelubungi tubuh kedua anak laki-laki tersebut dan mereka terjatuh._

'_Aniiyue... Anii... ANIIYUEEEEE!!!'_

Kirito segera membuka matanya. Sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat, nafasnya tidak teratur, titik-titik air jatuh dari matanya. _Mimpi... mimpi buruk..._, pikir Kirito, ia memutar kepalanya ke samping dan melihat jarum jam.

03.15

Beberapa jam lagi dia harus bangun untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke bandara.

Kirito menghela nafas, mencoba untuk membuat nafasnya teratur lagi.

~blank~

**Pukul 05.30**

"Rin bangun!" kata seseorang dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Emm... apa si?? Gua cape mau tidur ma!! Udah tau semalam gua begadang namatin Final Fantasy!!" teriak Rin.

"Hei!! Bangun nak! Temanmu datang nih!! Bukannya kau pergi ke jepang pagi ini?!"

?!

"Oh iya!! *sambil bergegas bangun* Suruh temenku masuk ma!"

Pintupun terbuka dan di sana terlihat mamanya Rin yang sudah berkacak pinggang dan ada seorang perempuan yang sudah berdandan rapi (padahal masih pagi, rajin ya. Maaf jangan tersinggung)

"Ya ampun!! Kamu belum beresin barang?! Gimana sih? Ayo cepat bangun dan bereskan barangmu dan mandi!!" perintah mama Rin.

"Roger… Mom keluar aja… entar gua beresin dengan cepat, ok?"

"*sigh* baiklah..cepat ya! Nanti mama antar pakai mobil," berbalik kearah Ai, "Ai maaf ya kau harus melihat hal ini... tante heran kamu dan Kir bisa tahan temenan dengan dia."

"KA-SAN!!! Jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh!!"teriak Rin dengan kesal (gak sopan banget ya XP) dan Ai hanya bisa bersweatdropped.

"Ok, ok mama keluar dulu. Ai, tante keluar dulu ya, anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata mama Rin dengan senyum lembut.

"Iya, tante," balas Ai dengan senyum.

Mama Rin keluar, setelah itu Ai hanya menaruh kopernya dan berbicara kepada Rin, "Rin katanya janjian jam setengah enam udah siap-siap! Masa belum beresin barang si?"

"Hehe... gomen, gomen. Gua lupa keasyikan maen FF," Rin bangun lalu pergi kearah lemari mengambil koper dan memilih baju yang akan dibawa. "Gua bantu deh," kata Ai "Arigatou. By the way lu gak ngantuk?" tanya Rin sambil memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam koper.

"Yare, yare... kan lu yang minta gua datang jam segini jadi gua udah siap-siap!gak kayak lu! Bukannya gua udah bilang tadi?!"

"Oh iya!! Gua lupa! Hehe.."

~blank~

Setelah sarapan steak (gilee sarapan aja steak!)di rumah Rin, mereka berangkat ke bandara. Selama dalam perjalanan mamanya Rin hanya berceramah terus sedangkan Rin hanya main game DS dan tidak mendengarkannya. Ai hanya mendengar lagu di headphonenya. Sementara itu Kir sudah sampai di bandara dan menunggu dengan kesal sambil membaca buku.

**Bandara Soekarno-Hatta**

_Rin sama Ai mana sih?!!_, pikir Kirito yang sebal.

Seminggu kemarin, Rin menelepon Kirito yang sedang membereskan baju-bajunya.

~Flasback~

_KRRRIIIIINNNGGG!!!!_

"_Shishiten desu"_

'_Kir!!!! Gue ama Ai-chan bakalan pergi ke Jepang!!!!'_

"_... Hah?? Gue yang dapet beasiswa lho, bukan elu sama Ai,"_

'_Siapa bilang gue ama Ai dapet beasiswa, hah? Orang elo yang ada __**mission**__ disana bukan gue ama Ai-chan!'__ kata Rin sambil menekan kata 'mission'_

"_Iya makanya itu, maksud lo apa? Elo ama Ai-chan pergi ke Jepang?"_

'_Gue dapet tiket lotere abis belanja -biasalah beli makan malam_(seharga 1 miliar??)_dan gue coba loterenya. Sekali-kali gitu'_

"_Truz? Dapet bola warna apa?" tanya Kirito yang akhirnya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding_

'_Tentu aje EMAS!!!'__ teriak Rin sampai membuat kuping Kirito agak budeg_

"_Keuntungan lo emang gak ada taranya. Makanya gue udah bilang, lo lebih cocok jadi Fortune Arcana daripada Star Arcana," kata Kirito dengan senyum kecil_

_Rin, bisa ngetahui bahwa Kirito sedang tersenyum kecil, hal ini dapat diketahui dari suara Kirito. Dan Rinpun juga tersenyum kecil._

'_Hei, gue dari sananya emang Star Arcana. Emang dari sana udah kayak begini'_

"_Iye, gue tau. Jadi elu bakal pergi sama gue gitu?"_

'_Yup! Nanti kita ketemuan di Bandara ya!!'_

"_Okey, gue pergi jem 5 lho. Berangkat jam 8"_

'_Sama donk! Nanti kite jalan-jalan yuk!! Gue mau ke Inaba! Menurut berita ada 'itu' di Inaba... Tapi siapa tau salah total!'_

"_Lo mau kerja ato jalan-jalan sih?"_

'_Dua-duanya! Gue suka sama kerjaan gue sih!'__ tawa Rin_

"_Okey, okey. Kita ketemuan aja lagi nanti"_

'_Wakarimasta! Ja ne!'_

~End of Flashback~

Kirito menghela nafasnya. _Udah sejeman gue tunggu, kemane aja sih thu anak?!_

"Kir!!"

Kir memutar tubuhnya 90˚ dan menemukan Rin serta Ai yang ngos-ngosan abis lari-larian. "Lama amat sih lo?!" teriak Kir yang sebal "Sorry," kata Rin, Kir tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua yang ngos-ngosan.

"Udah, sekarang kita ke pesawat aja!" ajak Kir dan mereka berjalan menuju pesawat.

~blank~

Kir : Ini chapter 1 nya!!

Ai : Semoga kalian suka! :)

Rin : Abis ini ada acara baru!

Ai : ? Apa itu?

Kir : Oh, itu adala-

Rin : RIN RIN DANGEROUS INTERVIEW!!!! (kyk di KHR)

~blank~

jeng jeng jeng *critany musik tema Rin Rin Dangerous Interview*

Rin: hai minna-san sekarang waktunya--

Kir & Ai: Rin Rin Dangerous Interview!

Rin: KIR!!!!AI!!!!!INI ACARA GUE!!!

Kir: bodo amat, gue sama Ai ambil tempatnya Reborn (klo gk tw silakan nton katekyo hitman reborn! XD)

Ai: udahlah..lu pada jangan cek-cok kayak yosuke n chie!

Rin: yang ada lu berdua tiap hari di sekolah cek-cok kali!!

Sutradara: Oi kalian jangan menjadikan acara ini jadi urusan pribadi dong!

Rin: Ah! gomen! Baiklah kali ini kami akan membahas tentang keluarga! etto..kluarga gue terdiri dari ayah,ibu,1 kakak laki-laki, dan saya..pembantu saya gak diitung kan? soalnya saya gak apal desu..

Kir: Rin! jangan nyerocos dong! sekarang gue..gue..*SFX: lagu sdih dh*

Ai: Kir..kalo lu gak mau ceritain gak usah dipaksakan kok..Kalo gitu gue! Kluarga gue terdiri dr ayah, ibu, adik laki-laki dan gue!hehe..

Rin: Baiklah acara hari ini sampai di sini dulu ya!! Kalo gak nanti jd bocoran cerita! Bye minna-san! *lambai tangan*

Ai: bye al!*wave hand*

Kir:eh!! Gue gimana!?

Rin: Alah! lain kali aja!!

sutradara: Ok! Cut! (mungkin lain kali gue ajak si kuma)

BZZZZZZZTTT

~blank~

Kir, Rin & Ai : RnR!!


	3. Chapter 2 : The Arrival

Rin : HELLO, MINNA-SAN!!!

Kir : Rin lagi hyper, jangan dipedulikan.

Ai : Nah, saat yang kalian tunggu-tunggu sudah tiba! Cha—

Rin : Charas P4 keluar!! KELUAR!!!!!

Kir : Di chapter ini characters dari P4 akan keluar untuk menghibur kalian!! ;)

Ai : Sudah, gak usah basa-basi lagi! Disclaimernya mana?!

Rin : DISCLAIMER:KAMI TIDAK MEMILIKI PERSONA ATAUPUN CHARACTER-CHARACTERNYA YANG CUAAKEP, KEREN & LAIN"!

Kir : Kami juga gak memiliki Bandara Narita, itu seutuhnya milik Jepang ataupun food court di Junes itu milik Atlus (kali?)

Ai : Selamat membaca!

* * *

**CROSSOVER PERSONA**

**Chapter 2 : The Arrival**

* * *

**In somewhere else**

Di tempat itu terlihat seorang laki-laki dan seorang… tidak... sebuah monster besar…

"Teman-teman… aku... aku... tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan kalian!!!"

TRIIIIINGGGG!!

Muncul sebuah cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki tersebut. "Izanagi no Ookami!!" teriak anak tersebut sambil meremas kartu dan keluar sebuah makhluk aneh.

* * *

Sebuah pesawat jet sedang terbang diatas laut, melewati beberapa pulau bahkan negara dengan kecepatan tinggi (sengaja, biar perjalanan cepet). Di pesawat jet itu tertulis 'TIKI' (kantor pos??), bukan, bukan, Garuda. (bener gak sih namany? Authoress jarang ke bandara)

Di dalamnya, karakter-karakter kita sedang duduk. Kir duduk dekat jendela, Ai tengah dan Rin paling pinggir. Pesawat itu termasuk kelas atas, kursinya ada TV, ada bar (blum cukup umur...), bahkan pesawat ini ada tiga lantai. (terlalu mewah buat Garuda ya? Biarlah)

Lantai pertama adalah tempat duduk penumpang, kedua adalah ruang makan(gile!) dan yang terakhir adalah tempat penyimpanan barang bawaan para penumpang. Dan saat ini karakters kita sedang bersantai, menunggu pesawat ini sampai ke Bandara Narita.

Ketiga cewek itu sedang melakukan hal-hal mereka sendiri.

"Hiks… Hiks... Hiks... Ai, Kir…gue takut naik pesawat…," tangis Rin "Cup, cup," kata Ai yang mencoba menengkan Rin, "Nanti gua kasih permen deh jadi nanti telinga lu gak sakit." "BAKA!! AI WA HIDOI!! (± artinya:Bodoh!! Ai jahat!)" teriak Rin, ia merasa dihina.

Kir menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa pusing, mendengar teriakkan Rin yang gede, "Rin, kalo lu takut naik pesawat... mendingan tadi lu gak usah ikut. Ato enggak lo naik lewat kapal aja. Makan waktu cuma beberapa bulan ato tahun kok," kata Kir yang kemudian memandang ke luar jendela.

Cahaya matahari menyilaukan mata Kir yang tengah melihat keluar. Awan terliat empuk dimata Kir, nampak seperti gulali yang tengah melayang-layang di udara. Tentu saja ini awan bukan gulali.

Rin merengek, "Heeh… gak mungkin!! Kan makan waktu lama terus, gue gak bisa berenang kalau naik kapal laut! Lagian ini kesempatan langka tau!! Disana gua mau beli kimono sama kaset Ar Tonelico III yang gak mau diimpor ke Indonesia!!!" Kir sweatdropped mendengar pernyataan itu dari Rin.

"Ya udah, lu mendingan tutup mata atau gak tidur aja... Lo bikin malu tau, teriak dari tadi...," kata Kir karena dia juga mau membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Mana bisa!? Ini tuh menyangkut hidup ato mati tau!! Gimana…gimana kalo ni pesawat jatuh? Mampuslah gua!" protes Rin.

_Kalau ngomong kayak gitu, emang lu kira kita gak bakalan ikut jato??_

"Ckckck, udah udah... Rin bisa diem gak? Gua mau baca komik! Lagian jadi orang jangan berpikir pesimis!!" protes Ai dengan nada tegas

"…baiklah...," Rin memejamkan mata, bergerak sedikit dikursi untuk mendapat gaya duduk yang pewe, lalu lama-lama dia dibawa ke dunia mimpi oleh Luca.

* * *

**Pukul 10.55, di Bandara Narita**

Bandara Narita yang merupakan salah satu bandara utama negara Jepang selain Bandara Haneda, terlihat sangat ramai. Ada bermacam orang yang mengisi penuh Bandara Narita ini. Ada orang Jepang(negara sendiri), India, Arab, Hong Kong, bule dan juga ada Indonesia.

Kir, Rin dan Ai baru saja sampai di Bandara melalui pesawat terbang milik Garuda.

"KYAAA!!!! Akhirnya kita nyampe juga!!! Kita ke Inaba yuk!!" ajak Rin

_Gilee ni anak... baru aja nyampe masa langsung naik kereta ke Inaba??_, pikir Kir dan Ai dalam hati.

"Hayakuu~ onegai…" kata Rin sambil memasang muka memelas

"Gimana, Kir? Gua sih oke-oke aja, soalnya gua gak ada **mission** di sini. Elo kan ada mission di Tokyo," kata Ai. Kir menghela nafas untuk keberapa kalinya ia tidak tahu, _...Sepertinya hari ini gue ngehela nafas melulu_, pikir Kir, _...Mungkin hobi baru kalau ada Rin sama Ai..._

"Baiklah gue ikut lu deh...," kata Kir dengan pasrah "HAH?! Yang bener lu Kir?" seru Rin yang ngerasa terharu, "KYAA!! Arigatou gozaimasu!! You're the best!" teriak Rin sambil memeluk Kir dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan dada Kir.

Kir menghela nafas dalam hati, "Ya, itu karena gua khawatir sama lu berdua kok," balas Kir dengan senyum dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Rin yang mematikan (Rin jadi Rise!!)

"Kalo begitu gue harus telepon Kanzaki-sensei dulu. Gue harus kasih tau ada perubahan rencana, lu berdua tunggu sebentar," kata Kir sambil mengeluarkan hape BBnya (ini bukan 'Bau Badan' tapi 'BlackBerry'. Truz, critanya Kir ud bli nomor hp di jepang sm si kanzaki sensei)

"Oke deh!" kata Ai dan Rin dengan gembira.

* * *

Kir, Rin dan Ai sampai di Inaba setelah naik kereta dari Tokyo.

"Uwaa…!! Inaba udaranya sejuk sekali..! Beda dengan kota!" seru Ai yang menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya, menggunakan udara Residu, eh apa Komplementer atau Suplementer...? Kok jadi biologi sih??

"Betul juga…! Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu kan terjadi kabut aneh di sini... Kok sekarang udah kayak gak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada aura aneh-aneh lagi... I wonder why? What do you think?" tanya Rin kepada Kir dan Ai.

"Oh, berita yang itu! Iya gue juga liat! Eh…tu-tunggu..jangan bilang...-" kalimat Ai terputus karena Kir ngomong

"Sepertinya memang karena 'itu'...," kata Kir dengan nada berat.

"Eh!? Tapi kalo begitu berarti ada yang kayak kita juga dong?!" tanya Rin.

"Mungkin saja... Sekarang sudah tidak ada aura aneh-aneh lagi bukan? Ini adalah sebuah bukti ada orang seperti **kita**..."

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, masing-masing berpikir dengan serius sampai Ai membuka pembicaraan, "Akh…! Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan! Yuk ke Junes!! Kita beli barang-barang keperluan kita di situ dan sekalian makan steak! Katanya sih enak-enak lho!"

"Etto… Junes di mana ya? Mank lu tau di mana tempatnya?" tanya Rin

"Akh!? Gu-gua gak tau.." kata Ai. Kir dan Rin hanya bisa bersweatdropped ria mendengar perkataan Ai.

Kir menghela nafas, _...Sumpah ini hobby gue yang baru kalau ada mereka..._, pikir Kir dan ia berkata, "Gua udah mengira hal ini bakalan terjadi... jadi gua udah bawa peta kok." Dan Kirpun mengeluarkan peta dari kontang tasnya.

"HAH?! Kau hebat banget Kir! Gua salut punya temen kayak lu!!" kata Ai dan Rin bersamaan. Dan Kir hanya sweatdroop, _...Orangkan emang udah bisa memprediksi kayak begini donk..._

* * *

Telihat 8 orang anak sekitar SMA berjalan di Junes. "Hah... akhirnya pertempuran sudah berakhir ya partner...," kata anak laki-laki berambut light brown "Yah... Itu semua tidak bisa kulakukan tanpa bantuan kalian," kata anak laki-laki dengan rambut silver yang mempunyai potongan rambut seperti mangkok.

"Kali ini benar-benar berakhir ya…?" tanya anak perempuan berambut panjang dan memakai bando warna merah.

.... Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat

"Hiks…ukh…SOUJI-SENPAI JANGAN PERGI MENINGGALKAN RISE!!!" teriak seorang anak yang dikuncir dua berwarna merah sambil memeluk anak rambut silver itu yang bernama souji teriak.

"H-hei!! Rise jangan memelukku di depan umum!" seru anak berambut silver itu dengan sebuah blush diwajahnya "Sensei... Teddie juga gak mau kalo sensei pergi, kuma… HWAANGG!!!" seru Teddie yang juga ikut-kutan memeluk Souji.

"Tapi bukan berarti Seta-senpai akan pergi selamanya kan? Kita masih bisa bertemu...," kata seorang anak yang memakai topi biru.

"Kau betul…" kata semuanya.

* * *

"Wah ini Junes? Kita langsung ke food court yuk!! Gua udah laper!" kata Rin "Ya ampun lu childish banget sih, Rin?! Tapi gua juga udah laper sih... hehe...," kata Ai "Ya udah kita langsung ke food court," kata Kir.

**In foodcourt**

"Pilihannya disini banyak ya," kata Kir sambil melihat stand-stand di foodcourt. Ada banyak pilihan makanan disana seperti; sushi, steak, okonomiyaki, chawan mushi and etc etc. Sayangnya, bukannya memilih makan khas Jepang malah milih western food. (buat apa dateng ke Nihon klau cuma makan western food?)

Saat mereka mau memesan makanan, muka Rin bersemu merah."Rin, ada apa?" tanya Ai "Mukamu merah. Lu demam?" tanya Kir "Bu-bukan..." jawabnya singkat "Mual? Lu hamil?? Sama siapa? Kapan elu hamilnya? Kembar berapa? Ato tunggal? Gendernya apa?" tanya Ai bertubi-tubi.

"BUKAN DODOL!!!" teriak Rin.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Ai dan Kir bersamaan, tanda tanya keluar dikepala mereka.

"... I... Itu liat sekumpulan anak itu deh... Cowo yang pake topi biru itu cakep ya!!" seru Rin langsung semangat "Deketin yuk! Mungkin inilah yang namanya _Love at Firstsight_!"

Rinpun berjalan menuju sekumpulan anak itu. "O...-Oi Rin!" teriak Kir dan Ai yang mengejar Rin.

"Ini Gordon Blue, Chicken Steak dan Fish Grilled-nya sudah jadi, Non???" kata si penjual stand steak.

* * *

Rin ngebut ke sekumpulan anak itu, Ai dan Kir hanya bisa mengikutinya. Biasa, waktu Rin lagi hyper pasti dhe larinya cepatnya bukan main.

"Hai... Boleh kenalan gak?" Rin langsung menyapa anak-anak tersebut. (Dalam bahasa Jepang tentunya)

"E-eh... watashitachi ka? (± artinya:E-Eh kami?)" tanya anak laki laki berambut light brown.

"Woi! Tunggu!! Itu gak sopan tau!!" omel Kir (ini bahasa indo), "Gomenne! Maafkan ketidak sopanan kami!" kata Kir yang meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. (ini jepang)

"Maaf kami-" kalimat anak laki laki berambut silver tersebut dihentikan oleh anak laki laki berambut light brown tadi.

"Hei! Souji, lihat mereka semua cantik-cantik tau!! Ini kesempatan gua biar dapet pacar!"

"Ya udah, tapi gua gak mau tau!" kata anak rambut silver itu sambil menghela nafas

"Maaf tadi ada kesalahan! Hehe... perkenalkan lady namaku-" kata kata anak tersebut terhenti ketika Rin menuju cowo yang memakai topi biru.

"Ukh...*shocked* tujuannya bukan gua ya..?" kata anak itu lagi.

"Watashi no namae wa Aizawa rin desu! Aku tinggal di Indonesia! Sekarang sedang liburan! Anatano namae wa?" tanya Rin

_Nih anak gak sopan banget_, piker Ai dan Kir dalam hati.

"Shirogane Naoto desu, yoroshiku, (± artinya:Namaku Shirogane Naoto, salam kenal)" kata anak tersebut.

"Naoto-kun ya... Nama yang cocok untuk cowo cool sepertimu!" seru Rin.

_Ya ampun langsung manggil nama depannya!_, piker Ai dan Kir.

Semua anak dalam kelompok tersebut langsung bersweatdropped ria, "Emm… anu... Aizawa-san... Naoto-kun itu perempuan...," kata anak perempuan berambut bob.

"Wah, Naoto wajahmu memang bisa menipu ya," kata anak perempuan yang memakai bando warna merah.

... ... Perlu beberapa detik Rin, Ai dan Kir menyerap pernyataan tadi... ...

"WHAT??!!!" teriak Rin, Ai dan Kir bersamaan.

* * *

Ai : Rin ternyata seorang _yuri _toh...

Rin : KEPALA LO!!! Gue gak suka yuri dan gue bukan yuri!

Kir : Buat kalian yang bertanya-tanya dengan wajah kami-

Ai : Muka saya itu yang paling cantik dan menawan dari mereka berdua. Karna dari kami bertiga, saya doank yang paling normal *sombong mode : on*

Rin : Eh, readers gak usah dengerin Ai! Dia itu cuma karakter buatan yang gak nyata!! *sebel* Kalau gue ama Kir kan ada di dunia asli! (paling cuma beda nama)

Kir : Jangan dengerin mereka berdua. Lalu, ini profile kami!

* * *

Shishiten Kirito :

Arcana : Moon Arcana. Kebiasaan : bengong klau aja waktunya, suka menyendiri tapi pasti akan selalu bersama Rin dan Ai, tidur pas pelajaran. Hobby : nyanyi, gambar" gak jelas, tidur, main game, denger lagu, baca komik (biasanya berbau yaoi/comedy/romance/action/mystery/adventure). Makan + minuman fav : steamed bun, milk and mineral water. Berat badan : 45 kg. Tinggi badan : 178 cm. Warna mata : merah darah. Rambut : hitam pekat. Alat bertarung : Suara. Cara manggil persona : Suara. Suka sama : Seta Souji-kun (tapi gak mau nyatain perasaanny..) Pake kacamata waktu belajar, lain dari itu pake kontak lens warna hitam

Aizawa Rin :

Arcana : Star Arcana. Kebiasaan : ngigau wkt tdr & tdrny berantakan. Hobby : maen game, nyanyi, denger lagu, gambar. Makan + minuman fav: Takoyaki, mie, orange juice, milk. Berat badan : 45 kg. Tinggi badan : 170 cm. Warna mata : warna mata sama kayak Kairi dari KH. Rambut : Light brown, sedikit bergelombang. Alat bertarung : Kuas(?). Cara manggil persona : Keluarin kartu trus ayunin kuas ke kartu dan persona muncul! (sama kyk cara P4). Suka sama : Naoto (tapi shock gara" dia cewe) lalu suka sm Ken (yg kecil itu lho..). Juga pake kacamata klo belajar doank

Ryouma Aiko :

Arcana : Lovers Arcana. Kebiasaan : Suka nyari cowo cakep walaupun udah pny org yg disukai. Hobby : Dengerin lagu, nyanyi, shopping (terutama baju) & relaxing. Makan + minuman fav : Sushi and Coca-cola. Berat badan : 45 kgTinggi badan : 168,5 cm. Warna mata : Light Grey. Rambut : Light Blue. Alat bertarung : Pistol. Cara manggil persona : Tembak pistol ke kepala (sama kyk cara P3). Suka sama: Arisato Minato. Gak pake apa"

* * *

Kir : Muka saya diambil dari Kirito, chara _Flame of Recca_ dari group _Shishiten _(nama Kirito kedengeran keren, makanya Authoress memakai nama itu)

Rin : Wajah saya deikit mirip Rise tapi walau saya juga dikuncir 2, tidak seluruh rambut saya kuncir 2. Hanya sebagian kecil!

Ai : Wajah -keren- milikku ini lumayan standar. Pony rata dan panjangnya sekitar pundak -paling cakep kan? *masih dalam sombong mode : on*

* * *

Rin : Times for "Rin Rin Dangerous Interview!" desu~ Dengan saya—

Ai : Bersama saya Ai dan..

Kir : Saya Kir!!

Rin : Eh gue?!

Ai & Kir : Lu gak diperlukan!!

Rin : *shocked*EEHHHHHHHHHH????!!! HIDOII!!!!

Sutradara : Oi!! Lanjut!! Kalau mulai berantem lagi, gajinya saya potong setengah!!

Rin : Ah baik! Etto... mari kita membahas mengapa kita namanya jepang! *ngasih mike ke kir*

Kir : Gue yang jelasin? *Rin and Ai nodded*

Kir : Alright, sebenarnya kami lahir di jepang tapi kalau saya karena ada urusan keluarga jadi ke Indonesia...

Rin : Kalo me katanya untuk menambah wawasan... terus karena jadi betah di Indonesia... tinggal di sini dhe~

Ai : Hmm... kalo gua sama dengan Rin... Ganti topik dong!!

Rin : Hai! Oke... kalo gitu... nyamo~ saya dan Kir adalah _Yaoi Fangirls_!!

Ai : Kok jadi _Yaoi_!? Gak ada topik yang lebih bagus?! *Ai tidak dipedulikan*

Rin : Lalu dengan kata lain—

Kir : Kami adalah seorang _FUJOSHI_!!! *bangga*

Kir : *menjawab pertanyaan Ai* Gak ada!! *sparkled eyes* Ini udah mantap Ai!! Kenapa lu gak coba baca komik yaoi?!

Ai : Eh... gak niat... lagian aneh masa _guy x guy_ sih?! It's disgusting!! I hate it!

Kir : Disgusting?! Daripada cowo korea yang semuanya cuma operasi plastik! Kecakepan mereka itu dibuat! Dibuat!!

Ai : Cowo korea itu gak operasi plastik!! Yang operasi itu S—

Rin : Masih mending daripada _yuri_!

Kir : She's right! Hei, hei, Rin menurut lu Riku sama Sora dari KH, pasangan yang cocok bukan?

Rin : Yup! Tapi gue masih bimbang soalnya gue juga suka liat Sora sama Kairi... By the way mnurut lu Sora bagusan _Uke_ ato _Seme_?

Kir: Yah ileh, Rin! Muka Sora itu idah keliatan Uke! Ya pasti lebih pantes jadi Uke-nya Riku!!

Rin: Emank sih... Riku juga lebih bagusan jadi Seme

Ai: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT??!!! *stressed*

Sutradara: Ok! Cut! (Kir sama Rin kok ngomongnya jadi melenceng banget ye…)

BZZZZZT

* * *

Kir, Rin & Ai : Jangan lupa RnR!! ;)


	4. Chapter 3 : Small Talk

Ai : Good day to you all, Readers! :)

Rin : Berjumpa lagi dengan kami!

Kir : Pembuat **Crossover Persona** dan **Games**!

Bertiga : Hanya ingin bilang...

Rin : Disclaimer:Kami tidak memiliki Persona 3 ataupun 4

Ai : Aku hanya mempunyai lkaset game Persona 3, Rin punya kaset game Persona 3, Persona 3:Fes, Persona 4 dan-

Kir : Aku tidak memiliki kaset" gameny tapi punya banyak doujinshi tentang Persona 3 & 4!! (terutama yaoi! *grin*)

Bertiga : S'lamat membaca!!

* * *

**Crossover Persona**

**Chapter 3 : Small Talk**

* * *

_Kaget_, itulah perasaan Rin.

_Setengah mati_, itulah keadaan Rin sekarang.

_Sweatdrop_, itulah yang dilakukan oleh anggota I.T saat melihat 3 orang cewe yang kaget itu.

_Nao... Naoto-kun... itu... itu... cewek...?!!!!_, pikir Rin, yang masih setengah mati kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa Naoto adalah cewe.

"...dak..."

"Eh?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!" teriak Rin, tak percaya.

"Kamu lebih kayak cowok!! Benerkan Ai?!! Kir?!! Cowok tulen dan cakep!!!!" teriak Rin, tangannya bergerak-greak diudara (pake indo).

Anggota I.T hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan Rin.

"Rin!! Sadarkan dirimu!! Masih ada cowok lain!!!" seru Kir yang berusaha menenangkan Rin.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!!!" teriaknya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah lampu neon muncul di kepala Rin. Iapun tertawa licik, yang lain hanya bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan Rin.

"Fufufu," tawa Rin, "Aku akan buktikan bahwa Naoto-kun itu bukan cewek..., fufufu..."

Ai dan Kir kaget melihat perubahan kelakuan Rin. Yang lain hanya merinding.

Rin mendekati Naoto...

"Naoto-kun...," katanya dengan nada menyeramkan.

"A-a.. apa mau mu?" tanya Naoto, bulu kuduknya berdiri.

_Ja... jangan-jangan si Rin mau..._, pikir Ai dan Kir, sadar apa yang mau dilakukan Rin.

Rin semakin mendekat, tangan kirinya menuju dada Naoto dan tangan satunya laginya menuju bagian bawah Naoto. Kedua tangan itu melayang-layang mendekati Naoto dan Rin mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Fufufu...," tawa Rin.

"Ja-jangan...-" kata-kata Naoto dihentikan oleh teriakan Ai.

"RIN!!! Jangan lakukan!!! Elu bisa...-" dan kata-kata Aipun dihentikan oleh Kanji.

"HEI!!! MAU ELO APA SIH?!!! GANGU...-" teriakkan Kanji terhenti ketika Kir memukul kepala Rin ke tanah.

DDDDUUUAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!

"Gomen..., Rin memang kadang kayak begini...," kata Kir yang malu dan masih menahan kepala Rin di tanah.

Semua bersweatdrop kecuali Ai yang menghela nafas, merasa lega bahwa aksi Rin terhentikan.

* * *

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf," kata Kir yang terus saja membungkukan tubuhnya, "Rin kadang memang suka berlaku tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Naoto "Naoto-chan..., sorry ya... aku lepas kendali tadi...," kata Rin yang merasa bersalah, terlihat tanda 'x' berwarna putih besar dikepala Rin.

"Naoto sudah memaafkan kelakuan Aizawa-san kok, jadi kamu tidak usah terus membungkukkan tubuhmu..., er..." kata laki-laki rambut silver itu yang bingung mau bilang apa, karena ia belum tau nama mereka kecuali Aizawa.

"Kirito, Shishiten Kirito," kata Kir yang sudah tidak membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Souji, Seta Souji," kata laki-laki rambut silver itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Kirpun mengambil tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan.

_Tangannya... hangat... dan halus... seperti... Aniiyue..._, pikir Kirito. Disaat yang bersamaan, perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

_Kalungku... Jangan-jangan... Seta-san itu... Kalau begitu mereka semua juga..._

Kirito segera melepaskan tangannya, "Ini Ryouma Aiko," katanya sambil menunjuk ke Ai, "Hallo," kata Ai dengan senyum.

"Hanamura Yosuke," kata laki-laki light brown itu.

"Satonaka Chie," kata cewek berambut bob.

"Amagi Yukiko," kata cewek berbando merah itu.

"Tatsumi Kanji," kata seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti anak berandalan.

"Kujikawa Rise," kata seorang cewek yang dikuncir dua warna merah.

"Teddie! Kuma!" seru cowok bishounen yang berambut pirang itu.

"Kalian sudah tau siapa aku," kata Naoto dengan cool.

* * *

"Jadi kalian pergi jalan-jalan ke sini?" tanya Yosuke "Iya," jawab Rin dan Ai singkat "Aku kesini bukan untuk jalan-jalan tapi untuk sekolah disini selama setahun," kata Kir. Mereka semua sedang duduk di foodcourt Junes, masing-masing dengan makanan sendiri.

"Sekolah? Di Inaba?" tanya Chie "Tidak, di Tokyo," jawab Kir sambil memotong steaknya yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan di stand steak. "Orang tuamu kerja di Tokyo?" tanya Naoto "Tidak," Kir hanya menggeleng kepalanya, "Seluruh keluargaku meninggal saat aku berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun. Aku dapat beasiswa."

Semua kecuali Rin dan Ai, kaget mendengarnya. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu...," kata Naoto "Tidak, wajar saja kalian tidak tau. Kita baru bertemu," kata Kir dengan senyuman yang kelihatan sedih.

Semua terdiam...

Dan Kiritopun memulai pembicaraan, "Kalau boleh tau," katanya dengan nada penasaran, "Kami dengar dari berita bahwa di Inaba sering berkabut..." "!" Semua anggota I.T terlihat kaget.

"Iya..., ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Yukiko

"Tidak," kata Kir yang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ada rumor di negara kami..."

"Rumor itu seperti ini..."

"_Siapa yang melihat dirinya di TV saat tengah malam... akan terserap dalam TV dan tidak akan bisa keluar selamanya..."_

Semuanya terdiam, _Apa yang maksud lo, Kir?!_, pikir Rin dan Ai saat mendengar Kir berkata seperti itu, tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

_Seperti yang kuduga..._, pikir Kir, ia terseyum dalam hati.

Kir menaruh kedua sikutnya di meja, menumpukan tangannya dan menaruh dagunya di atas tangannya. "Roh mereka akan terserap dan tubuhnya ditinggal. Lalu, entah bagaimana, tubuh yang kosong tanpa rohnya akan terpotong-potong seperti terjadi pembunuhan pada tubuh kosong itu," kata Kir tanpa ragu.

Rin menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

_!_

Segeralah ia membuka matanya penuh dengan rasa kaget.

_Jadi... mereka semua disini sama seperti kita?!!_, pikir Rin yang kaget setelah membaca pikiran Kir.

_Bagaimana Kir bisa ta...-_

_!_

_Jangan-jangan waktu bersalaman dengan Seta-san!! Kalung Kir pasti memberi tau..._

_Kau sudah sadar Rin?_, sebuah pikiran memasuki kepala Rin. Ia melihat kearah Kir yang sedang melihatnya, terdapat sebuah pandangan senang yang terlihat jahat diwajahnya.

_Kir... bermaksud menggali misteri ini dari mereka?!!_, pikir Rin.

"Jadi...," Kir mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah semua anggota I.T, "... Apa rumor itu benar?"

"... Shishiten-san, apa berita tentang kabut di Inaba benar sampai ke Indonesia? Menurut saya, sebuah kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul memang aneh. Tapi, tidak mungkin dengan keanehan seperti ini bisa sampai ke negara lain, atau bahkan sampai di negara anda," kata Naoto.

Kir terseyum licik dibelakang tumpukan tangannya, "Sebenarnya... Shirogane-kun, berita ini tidak sampai di negara kami... tapi kami bisa mengetahuinya melalui internet. Disana banyak yang membicarakan tentang kabut di Inaba."

"Maka dari itu, kami bisa tau tentang kabut di Inaba. Walaupun tidak semua orang di negara kami peduli dengan hal sepele seperti ini...," kata Kir.

"Kalau begitu, dapat saya beri tau bahwa kabut di Inaba sudah hilang," kata Naoto "Oh?" kata Kir yang pura-pura kaget, "Boleh saya tau bagaimana kabut itu bisa hilang?"

!!

_Rin..._, pikiran Kir memasuki kepala Rin, _Kalau elu gak mau bantuin gue buat cari tau... Gue gak bermasalah... Tapi lebih baik sekarang elu baca pikiran mereka._

Rin menghela nafas dalam hati dan mulai berkonsentrasi membaca pikiran anggota I.T satu persatu.

_Mana mungkin gue kasih tau tentang Izanami!!_

_Apa maksud Shishiten? Mengapa dia ingin sekali tau tentang kabut ini?_

_Shishiten-san sepertinya tau sesuatu..._

_Kenapa nih orang ngotot buat tau tentang kabut sialan itu sih?!!!_

_Kuma..., kenapa sih nih lady? Suka sama misteri ya, kuma???_

_Kalau gue kasih tau... Gua gak mau mereka tau tentang sisi gue yang lain!!_

_Hmm... Rise bingung... kenapa udaranya jadi tegang ya?_

_Ukh... semuanya terlihat serius padahal sudah berakhir... ukh... harus menahan... ketawa... ukh... puuwwhh..._

Rin menyerap semua pikiran anggota I.T, satu persatu ia jelajahi. Dan iapun membuka matanya lagi, Rin telah selesai membaca semua pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Yah," Kir menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi, "Kalau tidak mau memberi tau sih tidak apa-apa..."

"Mengapa kamu mau tau tentang ini?" tanya Souji

Jantung Kir tiba-tiba berdebar dengan kencang. "Sebenarnya... bukan kenapa-napa. Kalian semua sudah tau aku itu yatim piatu bukan?" tanya Kir dan semuanya diam, Kir tersenyum licik dalam hati, "Aku bekerja sebagai penulis novel. Untuk menghidupi diriku."

"Oh! Itu betul!!" seru Rin, "Kir itu bekerja sebagai penulis novel yang handal!!"

_Elo ngedukung gue sekarang?_, pikir Kir, alis matanya naik satu.

"Sekali-sekali gue pingin coba nulis novel misteri. Udah sering tulis novel roman," kata Kir yang kembali makan steaknya yang sekarang sudah menjadi dingin.

"Ooh," kata Yosuke, "Mustinya elo bilang donk, kalau gitu mah gu...-" kata-kata Yosuke terhenti ketika Chie menonjok mukanya.

Dan meledaklah tawa Yukiko.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Yukiko tertawa, ia memegang perutnya dengan satu tangan dan memukul lututnya dengan tangan satunya lagi.

"CHIE!! Elo ngapain nonjok gue?!!!" seru Yosuke sambil memegang bagian wajahnya yang tertonjok.

"Gue cuma ngehentiin elo!! Lo ngomong satu kata lagi aja...!!! Gue bikin elo gantungan konci di tas gue!" serunya marah, tangan kanannya sudah dikepal.

Semua bersweatdrop melihat mereka kecuali Yukiko yang terus ketawa –parahnya makin besar tiap detik- dan Kirito yang hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Rin: Hai all my friends in the world!!^^

Ai: Oi! Not all person in this world are your friends Stupid!!

Kir: *sigh* Rin, plis deh jangan lebay..

Rin: gua gak lebay kok! (dlm hati: emangnya gua lebay ya??)

Kir: Oke, *pegang kertas* yang kita bahas—

Rin: KIR!! Itu kertas tentang yang akan dibahas hari ini! *ngambil kertas dr kir* Ehem..kami akan membahas..*shocked* na-NAOTO!! Oi sutradara beneran nih??!!

Sutradara: Iya!! Ini orangnya.. *Naoto berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga*

Naoto: Halo..

Ai & Kir: Hai Shirogane-san^^

Naoto : *Naoto melihat Rin*

SIING…

Rin memandang Naoto dengan mata full of love dan mukanya bersemu merah

Rin: Na..

Naoto: ?

Suddenly Rin lari ke Naoto dan memeluknya

Rin: Naoto-kyun~hehehe..

Naoto: Woi! Le-lepasin gue!

Ai: *sweatdropped* jangan-jangan lu beneran yuri..

JDEER!! Muncul petir di belakang Naoto dan Kir

Kir: RIN!! RIN!! SADAR!! Kita ini Fujoshi!!

Naoto: Gue bukan yuri!!

Rin: Eh~ tapi kan lu mirip cowo tulen..gak apa-apa dong, kita semua kan tomodachi!^^

Kir: (dlm hati: GAWAT!! Tanda-tanda yuri!!gue harus melakukan sesuatu!) Ai ambil gulungan yang ada di meja!! CEPET!!

Ai: Eh? Ah..oke..(dlm hati: kok gue jadi pembantunya sih?!) Ai mengambil gulungan itu dan memberinya ke Kir.

Kir: Rin!! LIHAT INI!!! *ngebuka gulungan itu*

Ternyata..itu poster..

Rin: *gasp* Itu kan poster ukuran Jumbo gambar Sora dan Riku yang yaoi!! KYAA!! MAU!!! *melepaskan pelukan dari Naoto dan langsung ke arah poster*

Naoto: *sigh* Arigatou Shisiten-san *smile*

Kir: *blushed*dlm hati: Kok..gue deg-degan melihat senyum Shirogane-san? Jangan sampe gue jadi yuri..

Ai: Kok acaranya jadi kacau ya..? Sutradara gue bilang acara hari ini sampe di sini dulu aja!

Sutradara: Gue pikir juga gitu..Oke Good job minna!

BZZZT

* * *

Kir : Saya itu bener" pendukung YAOI!! Jadi gak mungkin yuri!!

Ai : Kalau mau salahin orang, salahin Rin. Dia yg ngetik RIN RIN DANGEROUS INTERVIEW

Rin : Ini kan cuma cerita!

Bertiga : RnR!!! :)


	5. Chapter 4 : Tatsumi Port Island

Ai : Haalloo~ Hallo~ Bandung! Ibu kota per-

Rin : Minna-san, sekarang sa-

Kir : Ini chapter 4 dari Crossover Persona!

Rin : Chapter ini panjang banget dhe!

Kir : Jadi, jangan lupa ambil popcorn waktu liat ini! (?)

Rin : Oh ya, minna-san! Di P3 nama tempatnya Tatsumi Port Island bukan sih??

Kir : Authoress Rin ama Authoress Kir kurang tau kota P3

Ai : Kalau misalnya salah, jangan sungkan tuk kasih tau ya, minna-san! So... selamat membaca~!

* * *

**Crossover Persona**

**Chapter 4 : Tatsumi Port Island**

* * *

Setelah tawaan Yukiko dihentikan Chie, Rin menyadari sesuatu, "Akh..Rise…Rise Kujikawa..."

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Rise yang masih lengket dengan Souji.

"AAAKHH!!!!" Rin lompat dari kursinya, jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke Rise dan iapun teriak, "Jangan-jangan kau artis Kujikawa Rise yang itu?!"

"Ah, kau tau ya? Apa aku begitu terkenalnya sampai beritanya ke Indonesia?" tanya Rise dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak, tapi gua tau karena sering liat di Internet dan majalah! Kyaaaa!! Kir, Ai, kita ketemu artis nih!! Kayak mimpi aja!!" teriak Rin dengan senang, _Ketemu artis aja kok lebay amat?!_, pikir Ai dan Kir.

"Hei Yosuke sepertinya anak itu mirip denganmu!" kata Chie.

"U-Ukh jangan samakan gua dengan dia!" kata Yosuke dengan kesal.

"Pfft.." sepertinya Yukiko menahan tawanya.

"Boleh minta tanda tangan gak? Foto bareng yuk!! Semua yang ada di fan group Ar Tonelico sama Vocaloid pasti bakalan jealous sama gue!!!" teriak Rin sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya. Setelah berfoto dengan Rise Rin bertanya, "Kenapa Rise-chan berhenti jadi artis?"

_Masih berani pake name depan?? Nih anak gak tau malu..._, pikir Ai dan Kir

"Ah...itu, aku malas berada di dunia keartisan dan...," Rise melirik ke arah souji, "Karena aku sudah menjadi milik Souji-senpai seutuhnya!" kata Rise dengan gembira, _Tapi gue bakal balik waktu Spring kok!_, pikir Rise. Souji hanya bisa ngeblush. Saat Kir mau bertanya tiba-tiba Souji berbicara, "Akh! Sudah jam segini!! Gua harus pergi nanti keretanya keburu berangkat!" Souji buru-buru berdiri.

"Eh? Seta-san mau ke mana?" tanya Ai.

"Dia mau balik ke Tokyo," kata Yosuke.

"Hah? Bukannya Seta-san tinggal di sini?" tanya Kir.

"Gak... Senpai cuma tinggal satu tahun di sini karena orangtuanya bekerja di luar negri dan hari ini orangtuanya pulang," jelas Naoto dengan padat dan singkat.

"Kir, bukannya kau juga mau balik ke Tokyo?" tanya Rin.

"Iya," Kir berbalik ke arah Souji dan jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar, "Seta-san, kalo gak keberatan boleh kami ikut?"

"Ah... boleh saja," balasnya.

* * *

**In Station**

Di stasiun terlihat seorang laki-laki dewasa dan seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya sudah menunggu Souji. "Oi, Souji!" seru laki-laki dewasa itu, "Onii-chan!"seru gadis kecil itu juga.

"Etto... mereka siapa?" tanya Rin kepada Naoto (walaupun tau Naoto cewe tapi tetep aja lengket).

"Yang laki-laki itu pamannya Senpai dan yang gadis kecil itu sepupunya," jawab Naoto. Kir, Ai dan Rin hanya bisa ber-Oh-ria. Saat mereka semua sudah menghampiri dua orang tersebut, paman Souji bertanya, "Tiga anak ini siapa?" "Ah, mereka... Kami baru saja bertemu kok," jawab Souji.

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri, pamannya juga mengenalkan diri, "Saya Dojima Ryoutaro dan ini putri saya..Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Anak tersebut yang bersembunyi daritadi di belakang ayahnya bicara, "...Dojima Nanako..." gadis itu ngeblush dan sekarang bersembunyi di belakang 'Onii-chan' kesayangannya.

_Kawai..._, pikir Kir

"Hahaha... Nanako memang malu kalau bertemu dengan orang baru...Ouch!" Nanako menendang kaki ayahnya. Merekapun hanya bisa bersweatdropped.

"Onii-chan! Jangan pergi! Tetaplah di sini!" pinta Nanako sambil menangis.

"Nanako…," Souji tidak tega melihat Nanako menangis.

"Partner... Lain kali ke sini lagi ya! Junes akan selalu ada di sini!" kata Yosuke.

"Seta-kun lain kali kita berlatih bareng lagi ya!" kata Chie.

"Seta-kun lain kali datang ke Amagi Inn ya," Kata Yukiko.

"Senpai terima kasih satu tahun ini ya!" kata Kanji.

"SOUJI-SENPAI!!!JANGAN MENINGGALKAN RISE!!" tangis Rise.

"Sensei, terima kasih! Berkat sensei, Teddie bisa menemukan jati diri Teddie, kuma.." kata Teddie.

Naoto berjalan ke arah Souji, "Souji senpai apa aku ikut bersamamu saja ya?" tanyanya. Yang lain hanya bisa kaget mendengar Naoto berbicara seperti itu. "Naoto! Lu bermaksud mengambil Souji senpai dariku ya?!" tanya Rise "Haha, tidak gua hanya bercanda! Tapi kalo bisa sebenarnya gua mau ikut," katanya lagi.

"Souji kau benar-benar punya teman yang baik di sekelilingmu," kata Dojima. Anggota I.T itupun berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan.

Setelah Souji, Kir, Ai dan Rin masuk ke kereta, teman-temannya Souji mengejar kereta itu dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekali lagi. Rin terharu melihat tindakan mereka, "Hiks... seperti di komik dan game aja... ya kan, Ai?" Rin berbalik kearah Ai "Ya... persahabatan itu memang indah ya..," sepertinya Ai juga ikut terharu.

* * *

_We have arrive at Tokyo... Please check your belongings..._

Souji, Kir, Ai dan Rin keluar dari kereta dan menginjakkan kaki mereka di platform stasiun itu.

"Seta-san, disini kita berpisah," kata Kir "Ya...," balas Souji.

"Terima kasih banyak telah membantu kami dan memaafkan kelakuan Rin yang tidak senonoh. Aku harap kita dapat bertemu lagi," kata Kir sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak usah sampai membungkukkan tubuhmu, Shishiten. Hal itu sudah berlalu, uum... Aku permisi ya, aku harus pergi ke bandara untuk menjemput orang tuaku," kata Souji dan iapun pergi.

"Dah, Souji-kun!!" seru Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Seta-san!" seru Ai yang juga melambaikan tangannya. Kir hanya melihat punggung Souji yang semakin menjauh.

Pemandangan ini mengingatkannya tentang kejadian dimana Aniiyue Kirito pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

_... Aniiyue..._

"...ri..."

_...Aniiyue..._

"KIRITO!!" seru Ai

!

"Apa?!" tanya Kirito yang kaget.

"Lo kenapa sih?!! Bengong aja dari tadi!!" seru Ai.

"... Tidak... hanya berpikir," jawab Kir, pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh gambaran punggung Souji yang mirip dengan punggung kedua Aniiyue Kirito.

"Sekarang gue mau pergi ke Tatsumi Port Island nih!! Gue beli tiket ya!" seru Ai yang berjalan menuju kasir tapi tiba-tiba lengan bajunya ditarik oleh Kir.

"... Sebelum itu, kita pergi ke apartment gua dulu. Perasaan gua gak enak...," kata Kir dengan mata yang tampak gelisah.

_Si Kir kenapa...?_, piker Ai yang bingung saat melihat Kir yang memiliki mata gelisah itu, _Biasanya dia yang paling... tidak takut..._

**Di Apartment Kirito**

"Jadi ini kamar lo?" tanya Rin sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan Kir hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meraba dinding untuk menyari tombol lampu, lampunya mati.

CLICK!

Cahaya lampu menerangi tempat yang gelap tadi.

_Kecil..._, itulah yang dipikirkan Ai dan Rin saat melihat kamar Kir yang baru.

Apartment Kir memang kecil. Hanya sepetak persegi ukuran 8 m×8 m.

_Sangat kecil..._, pikir Ai dan Rin, maklum, mereka anak orang kaya.

"Gue tau apa yg elu pada pikir," kata Kir.

Tempat itu cuma 5 m×5 m, jadi wajar semua bakal pikir kecil.

Kalian dapat lihat sebuah beranda kecil –buat jemur baju kali- saat masuk dari pintu. Sebelah kiri pintu ada dapur kecil, isinya cuma tempat nyuci piring, microwave, kompor dan lemari es. Di bagian atasnya adalah tempat buat naruh piring, gelas, sendok and etc.

Sebelah kanan pintu adalah kamar mandi kecil. Dari pintu kalian akan melihat sebuat wastafel dan kaca sebelah kirinya ada shower dan diseberangnya adalah toilet.

Sebelah kiri jendela tempat dimana beranda itu berada, ada tipi kecil dengan antena seperti antena lalat yang mencuat ke 2 arah. Sebelah kanan ada sebuah pintu yang tampak seperti lemari dan ternyata tempat buat taruh baju Kir, buku-buku sekolah dan futon.

Di tengah-tengah petak kecil itu ada meja bunder kecil.

"Lagipula, gua gak minta apa-apa selain harus ada dapur, toilet, TV, tempat gantung jemuran sama ranjang," kata Kir "Ini... sangat... sangat kecil...," kata Rin "Masa bodo," jawab Kir.

"Lagipula... gua mau elu pada pergi ke Tatsumi Port Island," kata Kir yang berjalan masuk dan duduk di lantai dekat meja bunder "Tatsumi Port Island? Kitakan emang mau kesana." "Iye, iye. Gue tau lu mau kesana, cuma mau bilangin lagi aja. Kemungkinan 'itu' akan muncul disana lumayan tinggi." "Berapa %?" tanya Ai "99,9%."

Rin dan Ai sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Itu terlalu dipaksa, Kir...," kata Rin "Mimpi gue gak mungkin salah, kalau kalian tak percaya yah... tak apa-apa," kata Kir, mata tajamnya melihat Rin dan Ai.

Seketika itu juga, Rin dan Ai merasa suasana di tempat itu menjadi berat.

"Eeh..., Ai mendingan kita cepetan ke sono yuk... gue bisa latihan juga...," kata Rin dengan nada merinding "Eeh... iya... Gue setuju," kata Ai dengan nada yang juga merinding.

"Gue pergi dulu ya... ja...," kata Rin dan Ai, merekapun keluar dari apartment itu dan segera berlari ke stasiun.

Kir menghela nafas, _Gue kira akan lebih susah untuk ngebujuk mereka..._

Dia terseyum licik, _Rin sama Ai kadang-kadang bisa diandalkan juga ya... _(Kir!! Kau bukan mengandalkan mereka tapi menggunakan mereka!! *dibunuh Kir*)

Dia tertawa kecil dan berdiri dari tempatnya. "Nah, waktunya beres-beres baju!" serunya dengan senyum yang tampak begitu mengerikan.

_Tapi... ini Rin dan Ai yang kita bicarakan... bisa saja mereka lupa... Biarlah, yang penting Ai ketemu buah hatinya!_

* * *

Setelah pamitan dengan Kir, Ai dan Rin naik ke kereta yang menuju Tatsumi Port Island. Di dalam kereta Ai mendengarkan lagu sambil melihat peta supaya tidak terjadi hal seperti tadi sedangkan Rin seperti biasa hanya tertuju kepada DSnya.

"Ai... kenapa ya Naoto harus jadi cewe?" tanya Rin sambil menghela nafas (pertanyaan yang gak masuk akal)

"Hah? Jangan tanya gua dong! Emang Tuhan mau ciptain Naoto jadi cewe! Itu udah jadi hukum alam sama kehendak Tuhan!" jawab Ai yang masih sibuk ngeliatin petanya.

"Umm... by the way kalo gak salah lu udah namatin Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicle di DS kan?" tanya Rin.

"Udah, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Ai "Etto… bantuin gua dong... gua lagi ngestuck ni, gak tau mesti ke mana.. hehe...," jawab Rin. Ai menghela nafas, sepertinya dia tidak bisa santai mendengarkan lagunya.

* * *

**In Tatsumi Port Island**

Rin dan Ai sudah lupa tentang tugas yang dikasih Kir. "Rin kita ke Palownia Mall yuk!" ajak Ai "Pfft…Sekarang lu udah tau tempatnya?" ejek Rin.

"Udahlah! Lu mau ngejek gua gara-gara yang tadi kan?!" jawab Ai karena dia kesal.

"Ehehe... gomen, gomen... Ya udah emangnya di sono ada apa?" tanya Rin sambil berjalan ke satu toko es krim.

"Katanya sih, ada tempat karaoke, Game Center, Escapade, dan lain-lain," jawab Ai.

Rin langsung berbalik kearah Ai, "GAME CENTER??!!" teriak Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Iya... Tapi lu gak perlu teriak dong! Telinga gua bisa budeg tau! Gini-gini telinga gua masi normal walaupun sering pake headphone!!" protes Ai

"Yuk, ke sana!" ajak Rin dia langsung menggadeng Ai "Eh?! Terus es krimnya?" tanya Ai.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang gua mau refreshing maen game! Habisnya daritadi gak ada yang asyik!" jawab Rin "Perasaan daritadi lu maen game terus deh...," kata Ai. Rin tidak menjawabnya, dia langsung menyuruh Ai memberi tahu letak Palownia Mall.

* * *

_18.30_

"WUHUU!! Ai ayo tanding DDR sama gua!!" teriak Rin.

"Alrighty! Gua juga udah lama gak maen sama lu nih!" jawab Ai. Lalu mereka berjalan ke arah machine yang ada tanda panah atas, bawah, kiri dan kanan di injakannya. Mereka langsung bermain sampai lupa waktu. Mereka juga bermain di machine game yang lain.

_22.18_

"Wah, Rin asyik ya tadi! Sekarang mau ke mana?" tanya Ai.

"Ke karaoke yuk!"ajak Rin sambil menunjuk tempat yang berada di atas tangga.

"Memangnya tuh toko masih buka?" tanya Ai "Masih! Liat dong tulisannya dari jam dua belas siang sampai jam dua pagi!" jawab Rin. Mereka masuk ke tempat karaoke tersebut, "Wah ada lagu Hoshiyomi, duet yuk!" ajak Ai "Oke!" jawab Rin dengan anggukan.

_23.15_

"Ai… gua laper..," Rin sepertinya sudah lelah dan mengantuk "Gua juga laper... biasa kalo malem-malem kan suka ada warung ramen gitu di luar... Yuk kita cari!" ajak Ai sambil menggandeng Rin keluar Palownia Mall. Mereka menemukan warung dan memesan makanan. Setelah itu mereka mencari tempat penginapan tetapi…

_**24.00**_

…Teng... Teng... Teng…

Tiba-tiba tempat-tempat mulai berubah dan muncul banyak peti mati. "*shocked* Ai! I..Ini..!!" Rin melirik kearah Ai, "Hah?! I-Ini apa?! Kenapa banyak peti mati!?" Ai kepanikan. Mereka berlari dan masuk ke gedung aneh. "*shocked* Reaksi ini! Tidak mungkin!" Ai dan Rin kaget karena cincin dan antingnya bereaksi.

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk seperti slime lalu lama-lama berubah menjadi bentuk bola dan muncul mulut dan makhluk tersebut menjulurkan lidahnnya. "Ah!! Ini Shadow kan?!" teriak Rin dan ia menjadi panik, "Mampus gua gak bawa senjata!!" "Cih apa boleh buat!" Ai mengeluarkan pistol yang selalu dibawanya dan menembakkan ke kepalanya dan berteriak, "Come, Aphrodite!!" suara kaca pecah terdengar, lalu buih-buih air muncul dibelakang Ai.

Lama-lama buih-buih itu membentuk sebuah tubuh dan cahaya putih muncul dari kumpulan buih-buih tersebut. Suara kaca pecah dapat didengar lagi saat buih-buih itu sudah tidak bersinar dan muncullah seorang perempuan cantik.

Perempuan itu berambut pirang, 2 bunga mawar terpasang di rambutnya. Rambut pirangnya itu tergoyang-goyang seperti ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Mata birunya terbuka, bibirnya merah keungu-unguan bagaikan merah anggur.

Ia memakai kain putih yang menutupi dada, lengannya –tapi pundaknya tidak ditutupi kain putih- dan tubuh bagian bawah miliknya. Tanda hati warna emas bersinar terang ada di dadanya.

Dan Aphrodite muncul dari laut dimana ia dibuang.

Rin segera mencari benda yang dia bisa gunakan untuk memanggil Persona. Ia menemukan batang pohon dan langsung mengeluarkan kartu sambil menyambetnya dan berteriak, "Ikusee, Tezcatlipoca!" seketika munculah makhluk seperti macan tutul dengan motif bintang.

Anehnya macan tersebut bersinar terang dan ia berupah menjadi seorang perempuan dengan rambut warna biru tua yang rambutnya digerai. Ia memakai baju kimono warna pink gelap, motif kimono itu adalah bintang warna emas dan terus bercahaya.

"Agi!" teriak Ai, Aphrodite mengangkat tangan kanannya dan lalu keluarlah api yang menyala-yala ditangannya. Aphrodite melempar api yang ada ditanganya dan api itu membunuh shadow tersebut.

"Heaaa!! Bufu!" teriak Rin, Tezcatlipoca berancang-ancang, disekitar tangan kanannya berkumpul titik putih, yaitu salju. Tezcatlipoca menggerakkan tangannya dan keluarlah sebuah es yang membekukan musuhnya dan Rin langsung menyerangnya, "Ayo! All out attack!" teriak Ai. Mereka membantai musuh tersebut.

* * *

Seorang perempuan berambut merah turun dari motornya bersama teman-temannya yang lain. "Fuuka! Bagaimana keadaan di dalam?!" teriaknya "Sepertinya di dalam ada persona users seperti kita! Mereka sedang melawan beberapa Shadow!" jawab anak yang bernama Fuuka itu.

"Baiklah semuanya ayo masuk!" teriak anak berambut merah itu lagi.

* * *

Pintu Gedung aneh itu terbuka dan anak-anak tersebut memasuki ruangan dan mereka melihat sosok dua gadis yang sedang melawan Shadow tersebut.

* * *

"Ai, lihat! Ada orang lain juga di sini!" teriak Rin. "Sepertinya mereka sama seperti kita! Kalau begitu…," Ai berbalik ke arah anak-anak tersebut, "Hei, bisakah kalian membantu kami? Kami kesulitan melawan shadow-shadow di sini karena tidak berhenti keluar!" teriak Ai sambil menyerang salah satu shadow.

"Ck! Come Aphrodite!" Ai menembakkan pistol itu ke kepalanya lagi, pecahan kaca terdengar, "Maragidyne!" Aphrodite kembali muncul dengan cara yang sama dan ditangannya sudah tersedia api yang lebih besar dari yang tadi dan Aphrodite langsung menyerang semua shadow secara bersamaan.

"Mitsuru-san mereka juga persona users seperti kita!" kata anak perempuan berambut pendek dan berwarna hijau lumut.

"Jadi ada persona users selain kita? Heeh..., menarik sekali," kata laki-laki berambut putih.

"Akihiko! Ini bukan permainan! Ayo kita bantu mereka!" teriak anak yang dipanggil Mitsuru itu.

Anak-anak tersebut langsung membantu Ai dan Rin mengalahkan shadow tersebut. "Hosh... hosh… Ai sepertinya sudah tidak ada shadow lagi," kata Rin yang terlihat letih "Ya..."

Ai berbalik ke arah anak-anak yang menolongnya, "Terima kasih banyak karena telah membantu kami mengalahkan shadow-shadow itu," ucap Ai.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa! Lagian, gua pasti akan langsung menolong gadis cantik yang sedang-Ukh!" anak laki-laki yang memakai topi itu dipukul oleh seorang perempuan berambut light brown dan memakai Chocker.

"Stupei bodoh! Sekarang bukan saatnya berbicara seperti itu!" perempuan itu melirik Ai dan Rin, "Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Ai dan Rin. Anak perempuan berambut merah menuju ke arah Ai dan Rin, "Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanyanya.

"Eh... itu tadi kami sedang mencari tempat penginapan lalu tiba-tiba peti mati muncul dan kami berlari ke sini dan ketemu shadow...," jawab Ai.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian menginap di asrama kami saja," jawab anak perempuan itu "Besok bolehkah kami berbicara kepada kalian?" tanyanya.

"…Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami tinggal di tempat anda," jawab Ai dan Rin sambil membungkukan badan. Merekapun keluar dari gedung itu dan menuju asrama yang disebut tadi.

* * *

**07.30**

"Hoahm… Ai, ohayou…," ucap Rin saat dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya "Ohayou. Rin cepat mandi setelah ini kita akan ke rumah sakit," kata Ai. Rin kaget dan langsung berdiri dan bertanya dengan cemas, "Hah?! Emang ada apa?! Lu sakit?!"

"Bukan _ahoo_! Kita disuruh perempuan yang berambut merah itu untuk pergi ke sana!" jawab Ai "Kenapa harus di rumah sakit?" tanya Rin. "Entahlah… pokoknya kita ikutin aja, soalnya dia udah ngijinin kita nginap di asrama ini!" ucap Ai.

**10.27**

"Mmm… Kamar nomer 215…," gumam Ai, lalu mereka tiba di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 215.

Tok... tok…

"Siapa?" tanya sebuah suara dari dalam, "Anu... maaf kami berdua yang diizinkan anda tinggal di asrama...," jawab Ai "Oh, silakan masuk," jawab sebuah suara dari dalam. Ai dan Rin masuk ke dalam dan mereka menemukan anak-anak yang menolongnya berkumpul di dekat sebuah tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Maaf kami belum mengenalkan diri, namaku Kirijo Mitsuru," ucap anak perempuan berambut merah.

"Aku Takeba Yukari," kata perempuan berambut light brown yang memakai chocker.

"Ladies perkenalkan saya Iori Junpei," kata anak yang memakai topi itu. "Lho? Bukannya kamu Stupei-san yang disebut Takeba-san kemarin ya?" tanya Rin dengan polos "Argh..! Itu bukan namaku! Itu hanya panggilan dari Yuka-tan doang kok!" jawabnya "Pfft..menurutku lebih cocok namanya Stupei!" kata Yukari.

"Aku Sanada Akihiko," kata anak laki-laki yang rambutnya berwarna putih plus memakai plester di pipinya.

"Aku Ken Amada, hehe... yoroshiku onee-chan!" ucap anak berambut brown itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Rin berbicara kepada Ai dengan kekuatannya, _OMIGOT, AI!!!! _

_Apa sih?_, tanya Ai

_Ini anak tipe Shouta!! Imut banget!!_, teriak Rin.

_Uru...-_, kata-kata Ai terpotong saat seorang perempuan berambut ijo lumur berkata, "Aku Yamagishi Fuuka."

"Saya Aigis," kata anak perempuan yang memakai bando dan rambutnya pendek berwarna kuning.

"Woof!" seekor anjing menggongong, spontan Ai dan Rin kaget, "Katanya 'Aku Koromaru'," ucap Aegis.

_Ai, kok bisa si ada anjing di rumah sakit? Mana anjingnya imut lagi!!_, tanya Rin dengan histeris.

_Don't ask me!_, jawab Ai, _Lagipula udah gue bilang'kan?! Gue gak suka kalo lu pake kekuatan elu kalau saat kayak begini!!_

_Ai wa hidoi!! Kir aja gak bermasalah thu! Malahan dia masukin pikiran gue melulu!!_

_Kir ya, Kir! Gue bu...-_, kata-kata Ai terhenti lagi saat Fuuka bertanya, "Uum... Kalian...?"

"Ma-maaf, aku Ryouma Aiko," jawab Ai.

"Aizawa Rin desu!" jawab Rin.

Rin melirik laki-laki yang berbaring di tempat tidur, "Etto... maaf orang yang berbaring di tempat tidur siapa ya?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya lagi.

"Rin!! Itu gak sopan tau! Gomen minna!" ucap Ai.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa...," jawab Mitsuru lalu melirik anak berambut biru yang tertidur di situ, "Dia... Arisato Minato...," jawab Mitsuru. Semua langsung diam dan sepertinya berpikir dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

_Ai, kok semua pada diem sih?! Eh by the way, cowok yang tidur itu sekilas mirip Naoto ya_, tanya Rin.

...

Ai hanya diam saja, karena tidak ada jawaban Rin langsung melirik Ai dan melihat muka Ai merona merah melihat anak yang bernama Arisato Minato itu.

_Ciee… Ai... Lu jatuh cinta sama anak yang namanya Arisato ya??_, ejek Rin.

Spontan Ai langsung kaget dan langsung berteriak dengan muka merahnya itu, "BUKAN BODOH!!"

Semua yang berada di situ kecuali Rin cuma bisa bersweatdropped dan Rin tersenyum jahil ke arah Ai.

"Ah, maaf...," Ai langsung menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Oke, aku ingin bertanya ke kalian, maukah kalian sekolah di Gekkoukan Gakuen?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Oh... sekolah di Gekkoukan ya… haha seperti game en komik aja, Ai gimana?" tanya Rin "Haha mungkin asyik ya, menjalani hidup seperti di game en komik...eh tunggu-" ucapan Ai terhenti...

_Sekolah di Gekkuokan...?_

Dan perlahan-lahan mereka berdua mulai menyerap perkataan Mitsuru.

"NANII!!!??? KAMI SEKOLAH DI JEPANG???!!!" teriak Ai dan Rin.

* * *

Rin : Saatnya Rin Rin Dangerous Interview!!

Kir : Ini sebuah 1 chapter yang panjang..

Ai : Beary Beary long..

Kir & Rin : !! Ai itu kan kalimat teddie!!

Ai : So what?

Rin & Kir : …nothing

Rin : Yak, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu yaitu... The Greatest Pair in Persona 4!! Yey... beri tepuk tangan!

Yosuke : Yo Ladies! *tebar pesona*

Souji : Hai minna ^^

Kir, Ai, Rin : *stare at yosuke n langsung berbalik ke arah souji*

Rin : Souji-kun tipe perempuan apa yang kau sukai?

Kir : Jangan nanya yang kayak gitu! Gak sopan tau! Seta-san makanan apa yang kau suka? Ka... Kalo gak keberatan gue buatin... *blushed* (waw Kir ternyata kau tsundere *digampar Kir*)

Ai : Seta-san jenis music apa yang kau sukai?

Souji : emm..eh bisakah kalian menanyakannya bergiliran?

Yosuke : Hei partner kau laku skali... bagi-bagi dong... lu kan udah punya Rise...

Ai : *grin* Hanamura-san kau udah punya Satonaka-san, wkwkwk

GLEGAAR!!

Yosuke : (tuh anak ngomongnya nancep banget sih!!)

Souji : Lho Yosuke kok gak kasih tau sih? Traktir-traktir dong!

Yosuke : Romeo, kau lebih percaya kalimat orang yang tidak dikenal daripada your beloved one!? Kejam *nangis sambil gigit saputangan*

Souji : Tidak Juliet-ku... Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Mereka saja yang mengerubungiku! Di hatiku hanya ada kau seorang! Karena... *lari ke Yosuke*

Yosuke : Karena..?

Souji : You've stoled my heart! My heart is yours! I love you... Oh my Juliet... *pegang tangan Yosuke*

Yosuke : Oh Romeo... I love you too...

Bibir mereka berdua makin mendekat... makin mendekat...

Kir & Rin : *with sparkled eyes* Kirei... subarashi… kita harus foto!! Ini momen indah!!

Ai : Eh, ah! *nutupin yosuke dan souji dari depan* Oke kali ini dunia menjadi milik yaoi... *sigh* ok dhe jaa minna... acara udah kacau nih!

Sutradara : Kayaknya nanti harus cut bagian yang tadi nih..

BZZZT

* * *

Kir : Aduh, keren banget RIN RIN DANGEROUS INTERVIEW-nya!!

Rin : Iya kan? Gue kan jago~ *bangga + sombong*

Ai : Sombongnya dateng dhe

Kir : Tapi, SoujixYosuke mank paling bagus ya~

Rin : Iya"! Walau bnyk yg suka ChiexYosuke, SoujixYosuke paling bagus~

Kir : Apa kita masukin RyojixMinato? Gue lagi demen sama pairing itu + sama AkixShinji~

Rin : Hmm... gimana ya?? Gue sih mau ta-

Ai : Jangan pedulikan mereka, RnR!


End file.
